Mixer Taitei
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 7,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Power Separator|japanese_voice = Yasuhiko Kawazu|manga = Chapter 277}} A chojin styled after an electrical blender. 'About' Mixter Taitei '''(Also known as '''Mixer Emperor or Mixer the Great) is a blender chojin who appears in the final story arc of Kinnikuman. He is a member of Kinnikuman Mariposa's Throne Scramble Team, serving as the team's Center Guard. Mixer Taitei shockingly manages to defeat Kinnikuman himself during the first round of the tournament after some outside interference, but is eventually defeated by Meat. Appearance Mixer Taitei is a massive chojin who is quite literally a giant blender with arms, legs and a face. He wears traditional pro-wrestling style gear consisting of trunks, boots and gloves. His face is adorned with paint under and above his eyes, and there is an M for "Mixer" emblazoned on his forehead. His body is made of completely translucent glass, and the metallic spikes of his separator are clearly visible. Above his head is a lid which secures his body together. Mixer Taitei's design is inconsistent in the original manga, sometimes changing from panel to panel. He is originally depicted with a fin on his head, similar to the fin seen on the heads of the denizens of Planet Kinniku. Once he enters the ring to battle Kinnikuman, the fin on his head disappears and he is shown to be bald. Mixer Taitei's intended manga colour scheme is depicted as a white mask with red detailing, red trunks, black gloves and boots, and a normal flesh tone to his arms and legs. In the anime, Mixer Taitei's face, arms and legs are shown to be a sea-foam green colour. His trunks are red, and his gloves, boots and the lid and belt of his blender body are dark blue. The markings on his face are red. He is also shown to have razor sharp teeth. Personality Mixer Taitei is an extremely sadistic and prideful Devil Chojin, eager to both annihilate his opponents and show off his abilities. He had no qualms about murdering an innocent puppy to demonstrate the capabilities of his Power Separator, an act which shocked even the ruthless Kinnikuman Mariposa. Mixer Taitei showed himself to not be above using outside interference to his advantage, gleefully accepting the help of the Five Fated Princes and Mr. VTR in his battle with Kinnikuman. He is extremely opportunistic, immediately striking an injured Kinnikuman once he enters their match. The blender chojin was very loyal to his team leader, Kinnikuman Mariposa, stooping to any level to both impress the fated prince and ensure his place as heir to the throne of Planet Kinniku. Mixer Taitei is wiling to avoid a fight he sees as unnecessary; he gave Meat the option to forfeit and avoid a battle rather than immediately attacking him as he did Kinnikuman, but his pride was ultimately his biggest downfall. His overconfidence in himself after being able to defeat Kinnikuman led him to underestimate Meat. Story Mixer Taitei is first shown in full when the members of Team Kinnikuman Mariposa reveal themselves at the beginning of the first round of the Survival Match for the Kinniku Throne. He is inactive until the third match-up of the round, sitting and observing the bouts with Kinnikuman Mariposa. At one point he interjects in the Kinnikuman vs Hawkman matchup, berating Hawkman for being one-upped by Kinnikuman and warning him not to "bring shame to Lord Mariposa." Mixer Taitei comments to Kinnikuman Mariposa while observing the bouts that he is sure he has the solution to defeating Kinnikuman, and demonstrates his Power Separator move on a small puppy he had been coddling. Mixer Taitei finally enters the fray once Kinnikuman has defeated both Hawkman and Mr. VTR. Mixer Taitei immediately captures the worn down Kinnikuman inside his blender body, and attempts to hit him with the Power Separator. Due to Kinnikuman's''' Burning Inner Strength', Mixer Taitei is unable to fully perform the attack on Kinnikuman. The Five Fated Princes, observing the matches over the large monitors in each of the arenas, resolve to aid Mixer Taitei in a group effort to defeat Kinnikuman once and for all. They each astral project themselves to the arena, and combine their energy with Mixer Taitei's, causing each of the Princes' faces to appear on the blender chojin's chest. Due to this combination of abilities - known as' Full-Strength Evil Friendship Power''' - Mixer Taitei is able to successfully perform Power Separator on Kinnikuman, banishing Suguru and his abilities to the Chojin Graveyard. As Mixer Taitei and the Fated Princes gloat over their coup, Kinnikuman struggles to escape the Chojin Graveyard. The previously murdered Warsman is also enslaved in the graveyard, and aids Kinnikuman in his escape. Although Kinnikuman has technically been killed, the effects of Mixer Taitei's separator are treated as a ring-out, giving Kinnikuman a small window of time to return to the ring and resume the match. Team Mariposa declare that it would be impossible for Kinnikuman to return to the ring, and Mixer Taitei alternates between gloating over his victory and cruelly taunting Meat that he will be the next one to die. Kinnikuman manages to escape the Graveyard through the monitor on Mr. VTR's torso (which Team Mariposa had been using to keep an eye on Kinnikuman in the netherworld) and re-enter the ring with a single second to spare, ensnaring the shocked Mixer Taitei in position for a Kinniku Driver. Mixer Taitei notes that Kinnikuman's grip seems weaker than normal. It is revealed that though Kinnikuman's physical form managed to escape the Chojin Graveyard, his Burning Inner Strength '''was somehow left behind, leaving Kinnikuman with only his base level of 950,000 Chojin Power. This renders Suguru significantly weaker than normal and puts him at a grave disadvantage. Kinnikuman declares that he can still finish Mixer Taitei with the correct technique and impact even if his abilities are weakened, and prepares to deliver the Driver. However, outside the ring, Mr. VTR gives yet another assist to Mixer Taitei. The robo-chojin's '''Situation Prediction Apparatus allows him to see the outcome of any match situation in advance. Mr. VTR is able to see that Kinnikuman was correct - Even at a reduced power level, the Kinniku Driver would soundly defeat Mixer Taitei. However, the Situation Prediction Apparatus enables Mr. VTR to alter reality. He simply has to print a film strip of Kinnikuman and Mixer Taitei's match, and cut off the frames where Mixer Taitei is hit with the finishing blow. Once Mr. VTR accomplishes this, he breaks down and dies. This final act effectively undoes the damage caused by Kinnikuman, and allows Mixer Taitei to finish Suguru with a devastating elbow drop. The shocking decision of Mixer Taitei defeating Kinnikuman is announced, leaving only Meat to do battle against the remaining 3 members of Team Mariposa. Mixer Taitei goes on a verbal tirade, insulting Kinnikuman for his apparent weakness, and is completely positive he will defeat Meat as well. Kinnikuman has recovered from the daze Mixer Taitei left him in, and reveals to Meat that during the match he removed one of the screws bolting Mixer Taitei's lid to his body. All Meat has to do is deliver one solid blow to the back of Mixer Taitei, and his entire body should break apart. Once Meat enters the ring, Mixer Taitei gives him the option to simply forfeit the match and avoid a battle. Meat refuses, deciding to uphold the honor of the Justice Chojin, win or lose. Mixer Taitei attempts to strike Meat with a Toras Kick, but the pint-sized chojin performs an expertly timed dodge. Enraged, Mixer Taitei unleashes a flurry of kicks, each avoided by Meat. Kinnikuman notes from the outside the Meat's expert dodging ability mirrors that of Robin Mask. Meat reveals in an inner monologue that though he has zero in ring experience, he has always watched carefully as the Justice Chojin performed in their matches. He is now able to expertly copy those abilities from memory. Growing even angrier, Mixer Taitei dives at Meat, who counters with a double leg take-down. Mimicking Terryman, Meat leaps off the top rope and slams into Mixer Taitei's back with Meat's Kid Torpedo. '''Meat is shocked that his attack did not defeat Mixer Taitei, and from the outside Kinnikuman coaches that Meat needs to hit Mixer Taitei with much more power to defeat him. Mixer Taitei recovers and hurls Meat face first into the turnbuckle, admitting that Meat did get the better of him but that taking his eyes off of his opponent proves Meat is not a true wrestler. Mixer Taitei begins a punishing assault on Meat, berating him while continuously slapping the bloody and bruised child across the face. Kinnikuman begs Mixer Taitei to stop, even offering to forfeit the throne of Planet Kinniku straightaway if the blender chojin will cease his assault. As Mixer Taitei hurls Meat into the air and prepares to hit him with a '''Power Separator, Meat admits that though he is likely to lose, the pain of this bout has made him feel like a true Justice Chojin. However, upon falling into Mixer Taitei's body, Meat uses Meat Style Burning Inner Strength to splay himself out and prop himself up above Mixer Taitei's blades. Meat hops out of Mixer Taitei's body, and announces that he will never let the Power Separator '''hurt anyone again - Meat uses a '''Gate Closing Crash to completely crush Mixer Taitei's lower torso and destroy his blades. As Mixer Taitei howls in pain, Meat declares that of all the flashy moves Kinnikuman performs, Meat's favourite is a simple Backdrop. Meat grabs the dazed Mixer Taitei from behind, and drives him into the mat with an expertly executed Backdrop. Mixer Taitei is dropped directly on the back of his head, causing his entire body to fly apart into several pieces and his lower abdomen to shatter, killing him. Though Mixer Taitei is defeated early on in the Throne Scramble tournament, his actions with the Power Separator '''have far-reaching implications and cause continuous issues for Team Kinnikuman. Suguru is not able to regain his '''Burning Inner Strength from the Chojin Graveyard until much later in the competition, making the entire rest of the tourney an uphill battle for his team. Techniques Toras Kicks ''' '''Power Separator * He pops his lid, encloses his target within his blender body, and spins them around with his blades. This attack can be used to "separate" virtually anything from his opponent, without leaving a single scratch on the victim. The attack is first demonstrated when Mixer Taitei separates the entire skeleton of a dog from its body without visibly harming the animal. The Power Separator '''was used to great effectiveness in Mixer Taitei's match with Kinnikuman, separating Kinnikuman's '''Burning Inner Strength from his body and severely weakening him. * There is a limit to what Power Separator '''can do without assistance. Mixer Taitei was only able to full use the attack on Kinnikuman once the Five Fated Princes lent the blender chojin their power, commenting that Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength''' interfered with his ability to fully use the move. Career Record Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Kinnikuman *X Meat 'Gallery ' Mixer 1.jpg|Mixer Taietei stunned by Meat Mixer 3.gif|Mixer Taeitei hit with the Gate Closing Crash mixer 6.JPG|Mixer Taitei hit with the Backdrop by Meat mixer 2.JPG|Mixer Taetei is killed by Meat mixer 7.JPG|Mixer Taitei and the Five Fated Princes activate Full-Strength Evil Friendship Power mixer 8.JPG|Mixer Taitei standing in the ring after banishing Kinnikuman to the Chojin Graveyard taros kick.png|Mixer Taitei attempts to strike Meat with a barrage of Toras Kicks mixer 5.jpg|One of the Kinkeshi mini-figures of Mixer Taitei on a custom card mixer 4.jpg|Romando's Mixer Taitei figure 'Trivia' *Mixer Taitei is the only villain in the original series (and one of only two characters overall) to have a decisive recorded victory over Kinnikuman, a distinction that escapes even heavy hitting chojin like Akuma Shogun and Neptuneman *Conversely, Mixer Taitei is one of only two villains in the original series to lose to Meat *Interestingly, Romando Toys' figure of Mixer Taitei is the only Throne Scramble figure they produced that isn't available in both an anime and manga colour scheme. In addition to that, the colour scheme on the figure does not perfectly replicate either of Mixer Taitei's given colour schemes: the light blue colour of his mask, arms and legs does not match the manga or the anime. This makes Mixer Taitei one of the more curious Romando Kinnikuman figures. *A fair amount of Mixer Taitei merchandise has been produced. He has been immortalised as a rubber Kinkeshi mini-figure, and a larger Deka Kinkeshi. A mini-figure of Mixer Taitei was produced in both his anime and manga colour schemes in the "Soul of Hyper Kinnikuman Vol. 2" line. Romando Toys also released a figure of Mixer Taitei in their "Kinnikuman Big Fight Muscles" line References Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Mariposa Team Category:Robo Chojin Category:Characters from Japan Category:Permanently Deceased Characters